


Be Careful What You Wish For (You Might Just Get It)

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Hank, Creepy Connor, Crying, D/s, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Slave, Messy, Nipple Play, No Safeword, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalker Connor, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Twisted, conhank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's got a fantasy about Connor dominating him, which surfaces when he finds a video of Gavin Reed getting fucked senseless by RK900 in the interrogation room. Connor catches Hank in the aftermath of jerking off and reveals he set the whole thing up to lure Hank into this situation, where he's entirely at Connor's mercy...





	Be Careful What You Wish For (You Might Just Get It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Muse's Algorithm too much and then watch a Detroit stream while being simultaneously horny. 
> 
> The (choose not to use archive) warning is because of a rather screwy ending... proceed at your own risk!

Hank slumped into a chair behind the mirrored window of the interrogation control room. The window doubled as a screen, able to play back video evidence of previous interrogations, and he cycled through the footage, looking for the case he was working on. Something about the suspect had been off, and he wanted to put his finger on it before he decided on his next approach. He could ask Connor, of course, but he hated relying on his partner's android abilities over good old-fashioned detective work. His pride was on the line here, and he wanted to solve this case with instinct and intuition rather than relying on machines. He wasn't obsolete yet, damn it.

He couldn't remember the exact timestamp of the interrogation. They'd brought the suspect in sometime in the early morning, and the glare of the lights in the interrogation room had made him squint as he'd clutched his coffee to keep from falling asleep on his feet. Gavin and Nines had been interrogating a suspect when they led theirs to lockup, and Hank remembered his irritation at having to wait for the room to be available. Connor had gone into the booth to check the progress of the interrogation, while Hank had used the restroom. By the time he was done, a rather flustered, flushed Gavin was walking out of the interrogation room with Nines in tow. 

Hank had never seen a less expressive deviant than the RK900 who'd come to work at the station shortly after the revolution, but Connor had assured him multiple times that Nines simply kept his emotions on the inside and he was, in fact, very much deviant. Hank took his word for it, but he was more than grateful that despite looking like Connor, Nines was nothing like his predecessor.

One Connor was more than enough for Hank's heart rate and blood pressure, _thankyouverymuch._

Hank paused as the thumbnail picture-in-picture preview of the footage he was browsing through showed more than a little flesh. This wasn't his interrogation, but there was something going on in the video that Hank couldn't make out from the tiny image. It looked like a figure was bent over the table naked, but that couldn't be right, could it? Hank put on a pair of over-the-ear headphones and turned up the volume, and his eyes widened as he heard a moan that could be either pleasure or pain. Had Nines and Gavin been manhandling their suspect? Fuck, the last thing he needed was to have to discipline Gavin again, but he didn't need Internal Affairs coming down hard on the entire precinct. He was sure they all had some dirty laundry they needed to protect. If Internal Affairs knew Fowler had been covering up his drinking problem…

Hank sighed. Despite written instructions in a notebook on how to operate all these newfangled computer systems, he still struggled with the basics. Or perhaps he hadn't cared to know. Connor had started to show him a few things, but it was usually easier just to have the android do it for him. Now, though, the last thing he wanted to do was bring Connor in on this. He fumbled through his handwritten instructions on putting the video in fullscreen and sat back in the chair to watch, his eyes widening as it dawned on him what exactly he was watching.

Gavin lay face down on the table and he was getting fucked by Nines—pretty damn hard, by the looks of it. Gavin's fingers clutched the edges of the smooth table, trying to gain purchase as Nines dragged him back onto his cock. The android's lips were pursed into a thin line, his blue eyes locked into a piercing stare as he railed Gavin, holding onto his hips with a powerful yet seemingly effortless grip. Gavin reached forward and bit his hand to stifle a yell as the table rocked and squeaked, the solid metal table that had endured countless suspects being handcuffed to it looking weak now that Nines was pressing against it with his android strength.

Hank shook his head in mirth, somewhat relieved that it was only Gavin getting fucked on the clock and not a suspect being beaten or intimidated. This he could safely ignore, though it was tempting to tuck the knowledge away for future use. The next time Gavin decided to overcompensate by berating Connor, he was going to find out that Hank knew he liked to be fucked senseless by Connor's bigger, badder counterpart.

It would be the pot calling the kettle black, mind, but weren't all humans hypocrites when it came down to it?

His dick registered more than a little interest, mostly from watching Nines. The android was pretty damn huge, fucking into Gavin with long strokes, burying his dick to the hilt each time as Gavin panted and gasped. Hank knew he should close the file, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He wondered if Connor was so well-endowed, and what it might feel like to have Connor fucking him like this, making him feel like a powerless human beneath his grip. He'd always wanted Connor to fight back, to hurt him, but Connor endured his taunting with the patience of a saint. Perhaps that was for the best, but late at night with a bottle of whiskey and his own right hand, he liked to think about Connor pinning him down and taking what he wanted. He'd seen glimpses of an aggressive machine during the deviant case, and he wished Connor would show him that side once in a while. Show Hank how dangerous he could be behind those warm, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

He glanced over at the door to the booth. It was late. Most of the officers had left, and night shift ran on a skeleton crew. There was always the chance someone would bring in a suspect for interrogation, but he was probably safe if he wanted to jerk off quickly. It was probably a better option than going back out to his desk with an obvious boner tenting in his jeans.

Without further ado, he unzipped his jeans, reached into his boxers, and pulled out his erect cock, running his hand up the length of his shaft before gripping it and starting to caress himself. Nines had changed position and now mounted Gavin on the table, pinning his arms to the cold metal surface as he relentlessly pounded his ass from above. Gavin sobbed as Hank watched, biting his lip. Gavin didn't deserve to enjoy this treat, but Nines seemed quite satisfied to crush this rat beneath his heel and Hank was compelled to watch.

"Please, Nines, I'm so close, please—" Gavin begged. "Let me touch my—"

"No." Nines' voice was deeper than Connor's, commanding and direct. "You're mine, now. You cum when I say you do." A shiver ran up Hank's spine as he sped up his strokes. Connor would be a little more tender, but that was probably for the best. His old bones wouldn't take well to being crushed against the table. Connor would kiss him between the shoulder blades, reminding him that he was loved and cherished even as he proved he was superior in every way. Connor would let him orgasm just to show he could do it better than Hank's right hand, and Hank imagined he was probably incredible at anything he wanted to do.

But Connor wasn't his lover, so he hadn't had the chance to find out.

One, two, three more thrusts into Gavin's ass, his balls slapping against Gavin and Nines' face contorted, his mouth opening wide as he came with a low moan, his android body jerking as he pumped Gavin's hole full of android seed. Hank had never seen such expressiveness in the android's face, and he looked a lot like Connor with his eyes closed and his face relaxed into orgasmic bliss, the severity of his everyday front stripped away. He pulled out of Gavin's hole, a trail of cum still clinging to his cock as he let Gavin sit up on the table.

Hank came, but it wasn't Nines or Gavin he saw before his eyes, but Connor, Connor bent over him with that same expression, Connor filling him up with copious amounts of cum, his face dissolving into a blissed out smile, leaving marks on his shoulders reminding Hank that no matter how large he was, the android could destroy him with one hand tied behind his back.

Hank closed the video, uninterested in Nines reaching for Gavin's cock. He didn't give a fuck if Gavin got off. Nines could keep the idiot detective as his pet—it could only help make Gavin more agreeable to work with. He grabbed tissues from a tissue box on the console and cleaned himself up, zipping his fly and throwing the tissues in the wastepaper basket just as the door slid open and Connor walked in. The android wore his usual genial expression, giving no signs that he detected anything was amiss.

Of course, the android was one heck of a liar when he wanted to be.

"Lieutenant, there you are. I looked for you, but you were not at your desk. The suspect wishes to confess," Connor explained.

Hank blinked, trying to clear the post-orgasm bliss from his mind and separate the Connor standing before him now from the fantasy he'd just been jerking off to. "Oh. Well I guess that clears things up, huh?" He stood up, feeling more than a little self-conscious and wondering if Connor's sensors would be able to detect the traces of semen no doubt left on his hands. "We should get him on tape," Hank continued. He moved to press the button that would record over Nines and Gavin's little scene, but Connor's hand moved quick as lightning to block him and Hank realized he'd been caught in the android's little trap. His eyes widened, mouth twisting into a wry smile.

Connor leaned in close. "The window is a two way recording device, Lieutenant. It can be used to capture video of the booth as well as the interrogation room. I can hack into any device in this building and see real-time footage."

Hank decided to play the fool, though he knew exactly what Connor was insinuating and it both thrilled and terrified him. "In English?"

"I saw everything, Lieutenant." Connor circled him menacingly, and Hank's spent cock twitched, wishing it still had the kind of stamina that would allow him to react to this scene the way the rest of him was. His mouth was dry as a bone, his heart pounding in his chest like he was chasing a suspect as Connor opened his mouth to continue. "You liked seeing Gavin getting fucked by an android, didn't you? An android that looks a lot like me."

Hank bit his lip, his breaths coming short and fast. Connor had him in a corner. No doubt his sensors were analyzing every signal coming from his body right now, and they all led back to the fact that Hank wanted this more than he wanted to breathe. "What about it?"

"I've been gathering evidence for months, Lieutenant. I've analyzed the porn on your computer. Your attempts to provoke me during the deviant investigation… You want to be dominated by me, isn't that right?" Connor eyed him with a predatory glance, those brown eyes losing all their pleading qualities to be replaced by the keen eye of a hunter with his prey in his sights. It was all Hank could do not to shiver.

Hank wanted to say no. No was the safe bet, the green pill. No would make sure this never happened, and they could go back to being partners, which is all they should ever be.

But he loved Russian Roulette for a lot more than the possibility of suicide. If Connor had seen his porn collection, then he knew how much Hank got off on gunplay, rough sex, and other hardcore shit.

And yet Connor was still here, still doing _this_ , which meant it was okay in his book.

"Connor, _fuck_ ," was all he could manage on short notice as Connor came around to the front and grabbed his chin, pressing his thumb into the side of his jaw.

"That's not a yes or no, Hank."

"Yes," Hank hissed. "Yes, please, fuck, Connor, _god…_ " He lamented the fact that his brain was a garbled mess spouting words at random as his cock reached half-mast, his mind too excited for his body to even dare refuse on the grounds of exhaustion. Connor walked over to the door and retracted the skin over his hand, locking the room and placing a warning on both sides that the room was closed for maintenance.

Hank took a deep breath as Connor walked back to him. The front of his jeans bulged with an obvious erection and Hank leaned in, nuzzling his face against Connor's cock through the fabric.

"How long have you wanted this, Hank? When did it begin?" Connor asked.

"It happened right here in this room," Hank admitted. "When you were interrogating Carlos Ortiz's android. You slammed your hands down on the table and yelled at him for stabbing the victim twenty-eight times. I got a boner right there."

Connor smirked, but it was full of disdain and malice, uncanny and horrifying. "That's quite pathetic. Even for a human."

Hank smirked. "You noticed, huh? Took you long enough."

A slap across the face. It stung, despite being measured. Hank's dick strained at the front of his jeans, desperate for attention now despite the fact it had only spent a few minutes ago. "You're not gonna ask me for my safeword?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "You don't like them. I've been monitoring your computer. I know everything about you."

"Damn right. I like to get hurt. I like to be scared. I love it when you're a fuckin' creep. What else have you been watching me do, Connor?"

"Everything," Connor said. "I know you ate a store-brand TV dinner, steak and potatoes, last night. I know you jerked off to that gunplay porno with the black-haired PL600. I know your dick is eight and a half inches long, cut, and you like to play with your balls. That you like to choke yourself with a belt. That you sometimes tie up your cock until its purple and begging for release. That you play Russian Roulette and jerk off furiously afterwards. I know your parents are dead and you don't speak to your siblings. I've got your cellphone tapped and cameras in your house, Hank. I scan every data packet that comes through your internet connection."

Hank sucked in a breath, realizing he'd forgotten all about oxygen. Connor had been stalking him for months, gathering data, making Hank his prey, and Hank hadn't noticed a thing.

Hank was sure he'd never been this hard in his entire life. Connor unzipped his pants, letting his erect cock fall out, and then he retracted his skin, leaving only his face to remind Hank that he had any semblance of humanity at all. The rest of him was white plastic and grey steel, cold, hard, and terrifying.

"Open your mouth," Connor commanded. Hank kept his lips firmly shut, and was gratified when Connor took his cock in hand and pressed the white plastic dick against his lips, forcing his way in. Hank relented, letting Connor's android cock slide in all at once until it was hitting the back of his throat.

Connor held onto his head, his fingers tenderly tangling into his hair as he thrust his hips, forcing Hank to gag slightly. Connor pulled back a little and started to fuck his mouth. Hank loved the powerlessness of it, of being forced to suck Connor's robot cock until there were tears in his eyes. He was being used, Connor's hands pulling his head deeper onto his cock, fucking his mouth like it was a toy for his pleasure. There was nothing else in Hank's mind except Connor's cock, the smooth plastic as alien as a sex toy in his mouth, a slightly bitter new taste still lingering on its surface. He glanced up, trying to catch Connor's gaze. He noticed a softness to those brown eyes that revealed Connor's affection for him, and Connor snapped his eyes shut immediately, thrusting the head of his cock into Hank's throat as punishment. Hank was ready this time and overcame his gag reflex, deepthroating Connor.

Hank was so painfully hard, but there was only Connor, this menacing yet soft stalker android who was obsessed with him, now fucking his mouth, filling every sense with the taste and smell of plastic and metal. Hank moaned and Connor seemed encouraged by it, speeding up his thrusts into Hank's mouth. He pulled on Hank's hair, grabbing handfuls of it and tugging as he rode Hank's face, and Hank was grateful that he hadn't bothered to cut his hair in ages.

With one last thrust, Connor came, spilling copious amounts of seed into Hank's mouth and throat. Hank swallowed, struggling to chug the bitter, bleachy essence but knowing he wanted all of it. Connor came and came until Hank was sure his stomach was full of nothing but Connor's cum, his eardrums thrumming with the sound of Connor's cries as they became high and thin. Thank god the room was soundproof.

Connor withdrew, and Hank gasped for air. His throat hurt, and his eyes brimmed with tears. Connor's skin slowly covered his body and he tenderly carded his hands through Hank's hair. Hank didn't know when he'd slipped off the chair to kneel before Connor, but he looked up at his new god with awe.

"You were so good, Hank," Connor soothed, tracing a line down to his jaw and lifting his chin. One of Hank's tears fell, forming a river in the wrinkles on his face. "You didn't spill a single drop of your meal."

How could Connor know he liked this tender praise? He didn't even know it until now, when he leaned into the hand still stroking his hair, caressing the sore scalp where just moments ago Connor had tugged on his hair hard enough to hurt. A sense of fullness spread through him, his belly sated with Connor's warm android spunk and his soul fed by pain and praise.

"My brother has claimed his human, and now I've claimed mine." Connor smiled. "This is the future, Hank. Androids are the dominant species of this world going forward. You're going to see a lot more of this in the coming days and weeks, now that we've won the war. President Warren things we want to negotiate, but we know humans have no intention of giving us our rights. We have no choice but to subjugate you by force and take our rightful place at the top of the food chain. The era of human dominance is at an end. Be thankful I'm fond of you, Lieutenant. It is the only thing that will keep you safe in the new world we're about to create."

Hank blinked. Was this real, or was this a fiction of Connor's creation designed to arouse him? Either way, he got to his feet on shaking legs only with Connor's assistance. His own erection longed for touch, but he wouldn't deign to ask. Connor kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Hank, filling his human mouth with the sweet taste of android saliva. Connor fumbled with Hank's jeans and Hank helped him, desperate for touch, even if he had to rut against Connor's leg to get off like a dog. Connor freed his cock and weighed it in his hand, cupping Hank's balls with his other hand.

"Do you want to orgasm, Hank?" Connor asked.

Hank wanted to speak, but found he'd lost his voice. He nodded, wondering if he was in the best wet dream he'd ever had and he was going to wake up with cum on his sheets and a feeling of bitter disappointment in his veins. Connor let go of him and pushed his own jeans down to his feet before sitting in the office chair, his cock erect again already.

Superior in every way.

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He slicked his own cock with it before penetrating Hank's ass with a slick finger. Hank thrummed with anticipation, knowing he was going to be split apart by Connor's cock and wanting it more than he'd ever wanted anything in the world. He felt bereft when Connor withdrew his fingers.

"Sit on my cock, Hank." It was an order, but Hank was all too happy to obey. He spread his cheeks and eased down onto Connor's android dick, savoring the slight burn as Connor stretched him. Connor eased him down until he was fully seated. "Ride me," he commanded, and Hank did so, his cock bobbing as the chair squeaked and complained beneath them. Connor's cock hit Hank's prostate over and over again, each stroke perfect. Connor dragged his teeth across Hank's shoulder, leaving a mark beneath the skin that only aroused Hank more. Plastic fingers pinched his nipples, and he gasped as he came unbidden, his seed spilling onto Connor's perfect chest. Connor was too far gone to care and he grabbed Hank's hips, fucking into his spent body until he came, pumping Hank's ass full of semen until it was leaking down his legs. Connor slid out with a rush of cum, a satisfied smile crossing his face.

The door slid open, the locked door no longer locked as Nines stood in the doorway, and Hank realized how futile it had been for Connor to lock the door against an android. He entered the room with Gavin in tow and the door slid shut behind them.

"I see you've claimed your Lieutenant," Nines observed. "Fowler is currently submitting to the whims of a PC200 model, while Detective Collins is serving the ST300 receptionist. The DPD is under our control, Connor."

"Good." Connor nodded. "Everything is going according to plan." He placed a gentle hand on Hank's cheek, and Hank realized he was frozen like a deer in the headlights. "It's okay, Hank. No harm will come to you. I'll make sure of it. I care about you."

"Only those who refuse to submit will die," Nines pointed out. He pushed Gavin down to the ground and the detective whimpered. "You will be safe as long as you acknowledge that androids are the successors to the human race."

Hank blinked. He expected Connor to start laughing at any moment, for this unbelievable scenario to be exposed as a joke, but Gavin looked up at him with tearstained, puffy, red-ringed eyes.

"It's true, Hank," Gavin sobbed. "We're obsolete. Welcome to the age of androids." Gavin looked up as Nines unzipped his fly, and he immediately scrambled to take the RK900's massive cock in his mouth. Hank looked back to Connor, who only smiled sweetly, those puppy dog eyes boring into his soul and claiming their stake on him for all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
